Ironclad
The Ironclad is a walking behemoth of metal twice the height of a man. Gigantic smokestacks blow sooty “breath” from its heartfire’s furnace, and its mechanikal eyes emit a bright orange glow that gives it a fearsome demeanor. Armed with a powerful quake hammer, the Ironclad effortlessly smashes lesser combatants to scrap.When it came time to upgrade Cygnar’s frontline heavy warjack in the 550s, the contract went to Engines East in Corvis. This independent shop had earned its fame a century earlier creating several mainstays of the Cygnaran Army. As good as those predecessors were, they were designed on old principles evolved from mundane laborjacks. The Ironclad, by contrast, was built from the ground up to be nothing but a weapon of war.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 The two most notable advances in this design are the use of a more sophisticated cortex, allowing considerably better performance in combat, and the addition of its signature quake hammer. Even when completely surrounded, the Ironclad can seize victory by smashing the earth with its hammer to send surrounding enemies tumbling to the ground. If an Ironclad cannot break something, it is safe to say that thing cannot be broken. The quake hammer is an advanced mechanikal weapon consisting of a one hundred and twenty pound iron shell surrounding a two-foot diameter “tremor-coil array” and the accompanying arcane accumulator. The hammer transfers waves of tangible force into the ground from the churning coils inside of it, creating rippling waves that can knock down all but the strongest targets around it. They take a moment to build before surging outward, making the warjack immune to its own attack. If the Ironclad can time its strike properly, cortex studies show that power routes to the coils automatically, sending the target sprawling - if it survived the blow. Only a deficiency in the power valves leading into the hammer itself prevents the quake from triggering upon every attack, but no warcasters have complained.No Quarter #1 Tthe Ironclad is a mechanikal marvel despite its simple appearance. Under its armored skin and reinforced steam piping it contains a sophisticated array of internal mechanisms that give the Ironclad superior mobility and flexibility in a combat situation. When the Ironclad shifts into combat mode extra steam routing conduits, normally closed off by “combat valves”, open for greater pressure and faster use and transfer of power. These pipes heat up very quickly and many mechaniks often learn the dangers of hasty repairs on an Ironclad fresh from the battle the hard way. These extra conduits allow the six-ton machine to move as fast as a fully armored man and fight with a great deal of reflexive capability.. The Ironclad fought in almost all of Cygnar’s modern battles,guarded the nation’s boarders for decades, and marched as the honor guard of Cygnaran nobility.The Ironclad’s durability and strength make it the standard by which Cygnaran commanders judge all other heavy warjacks. Despite technological advances and shifting design aesthetics, the Ironclad remains a nearly indispensable part of Cygnar’s arsenal, a testament to efficient design, and a source of great national pride and it will continue to appear with Cygnaran forces for years to come. References Category:Warmachine Category:Warjack Category:Cygnar